Lil Pump (rapper)
Lil Pump Gazzy Garcia (born August 17, 2000), known professionally as Lil Pump, is an American rapper. He is best known for his 2017 song "Gucci Gang", which peaked at number three on the U.S. Billboard Hot 100, and is certified triple platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America. His other songs include "Esskeetit", "D Rose", "I Love It" and "Boss". He released his debut studio album, Lil Pump, on October 6, 2017. Early life Gazzy Garcia was born August 17, 2000 in Miami, Florida. When he was thirteen years old, his cousin introduced him to Omar Pineiro, better known as Smokepurpp; the two eventually became collaborators. Garcia and Piniero were expelled from multiple district schools. Garcia, thereafter, enrolled in an opportunity high school but was expelled in the tenth grade for fighting and inciting a riot. Career Career beginnings (2016) Lil Pump's rap career began when Smokepurpp produced a track and asked him to freestyle over it. The single produced was independently released in 2016 on the music streaming website SoundCloud, as his debut single, "Lil Pump". Lil Pump quickly followed the song with singles "Elementary", "Ignorant", "Gang Shit", and "Drum$tick", each possessing over three million streams. The success of his tracks on SoundCloud earned him recognition among the South Florida underground rap scene, in a style known as "SoundCloud rap". He co-headlined the No Jumper tour in 2016, and also performed at the Rolling Loud Festival. Rising popularity and Lil Pump (2017) Lil Pump began 2017 by releasing the singles "D Rose" and "Boss", which were major hits on SoundCloud, collecting a combined 70 million streams. The popularity of "D Rose" led to a music video being produced by Chicago based director Cole Bennett, also known as Lyrical Lemonade. The music video was released on YouTube on January 30, 2017, and has gained 145 million views as of July 2018. On June 9, 2017, Lil Pump signed a record deal with Tha Lights Global and Warner Bros. Records, just two months before his seventeenth birthday. However, in January 2018, his contract with Warner Bros. Records was voided because he had been a minor at the time of signing. In July 2017, Lil Pump announced through Twitter that his debut album was in the works and would be released in August. Although the album was not released in August it was pushed back and he instead released the song "Gucci Gang", which became his first Billboard Hot 100 entry, peaking at number three on November 8, 2017. The song was certified gold and platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America on January 11, 2018 and as of July 31, 2018 is certified triple platinum. On October 6, 2017, he released his debut commercial studio album, Lil Pump, featuring Smokepurpp, Gucci Mane, Lil Yachty, Chief Keef, Rick Ross, and 2 Chainz. Harverd Dropout (2018–) Lil Pump released "I Shyne" on January 18, 2018 with producer Carnage. Following reports that he had left his former label Warner Bros. Records and the contract had been voided on the grounds of him being a minor when he signed, competition rose to sign Lil Pump with offers reportedly as high as $8 million to $12 million or more, and artists such as Gucci Mane and DJ Khaled taking interest in him. Lil Pump sparked rumors he had signed with Gucci Mane's imprint, 1017 Records, in February 2018. Nonetheless, he re-signed another contract with Warner Bros. for $8 million on March 12, 2018. On April 13, 2018, Lil Pump released "Esskeetit", which debuted and peaked at number 24 on the Billboard Hot 100. In July 2018, he released the single "Drug Addicts" alongside a music video which features Charlie Sheen. On September 7, 2018, Lil Pump collaborated with Kanye West and comedian Adele Givens for the track "I Love It". The track went straight to number 1 on the Canadian Hot 100. Lil Pump announced in August 2018 a tour to promote his upcoming album Harverd Dropout, but it was cancelled a month later due to "unforeseen circumstances". Discography *Lil Pump (2017) *Harverd Dropout (Expected 2018) Category:SoundCloud rappers Category:American rappers Category:Southern hip-hop Category:Scream rappers Category:2010's rappers Category:New school hip-hop Category:Mumble rappers Category:Rappers